The Balancer
by penguinlover93
Summary: Before the members of Fairy Tail were stopped in time by Aconolgia Mavis Vermillion told Lucy about how here mother had kept peace between dragons and humans. But since Layla had died it was now Lucy's responsibility. Zeref had awakened and she had to save her nakama from the dragon king. Lucy had to save the world and in order to do that she had to become Aconolgia's apprentice.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i do not own Fairy tail**

* * *

When Lucy grabbed her guild mate's hands she felt proud of herself for achieving what she set out to do when she ran away from home. She felt warmth in her heart when she thought about everything that had changed in her life since she joined the guild that saved her life when her carriage played runaway, and several times after.

A single tear slipped down her cheek and off her chin just to land in the dirt. Just then everything froze everything but Lucy. Lucy looked around to see if anyone else was moving. Instead of seeing any of her Nakama moving a bush rattled and a young blonde girl stepped out.

"Lucy Heartfilia, I am Mavis Vermillion the first guild master of Fairy Tail." The mysterious girl introduced herself.

"So you're the one who did this?" Lucy asked.

"No that was you, Lucy you are a very powerful mage, you just haven't brought out your power yet." Mavis told Lucy. "You see your mother and your ancestors have been the balancers of Light and Darkness for centuries and now it is your turn. Your mother was a kind woman; she kept balance between dragons, humans and wizards. But her body wasn't able to hold all the magical essence flowing through her and she became ill. She was getting weaker and weaker by the day, and when she died the dragons disappeared. You were too young to take on the responsibility of balancing everything so your mother cast a spell on you and the dragons. It was a protection spell which said that you are not to become the balancer until you are ready and trained. You have to be trained by the greatest creature of light and the greatest creature of darkness. Your mother taught you celestial magic, the greatest light anyone can ever have and now you must be trained by the greatest creature of darkness. Once you prove yourself capable the dragons and yourself shall be released from protection and you shall rule over every creature, light and dark. But you also need to become an elemental dragon slayer because they will see as not worthy to rule over them, if you didn't have any connection toward them." Mavis explained.

"How do you know all of this?" I asked the First.

"Before your mother died she summoned my spirit and told me of your dream to be a Fairy Tail wizard and that when the time came that I would need to tell you this." Mavis informed Lucy.

"Are you saying that right now, of all times, I need to start my training?" Lucy asked incredulously.

"Yes because right now the creature that is to train you is Aconolgia." Mavis said sadly.

"What if I refuse?" Lucy asked with confidence.

"Then the world fall to Zeref and your friends will die. Right now the world is out of balance with only a dark ruler we need you Lucy to put Zeref back into his slumber and to put the world back into balance." Mavis pleaded.

"I guess I have no choice. What if Aconolgia refuses?" Lucy asked horrified of the dragon.

"He also has no choice. Now focus on him and only him, you'll know what to so afterwards." Mavis instructed the girl. Lucy did as she was told and focused all her being into the dragon she shut her eyes tight not knowing what to do and out of nowhere her eyes snapped open with new found confidence.

"Harainokeru." Lucy whispered. When she did Aconolgia immediately unfroze and his dragon senses told him that nothing was moving except a human female. He looked to the ground and saw that his senses were not fooling him he could practically feel waves of magical energy rolling off of her that wasn't there before.

"Who are you?" Aconolgia growled surprised that the girl wasn't cowering in fear form the mighty dragon king.

"I am Lucy Heartfilia, Layla Heartfilia's daughter and the next in line Balnacer." Lucy said.

"So?" the dragon hummed.

"So, you have to train me how to use dark magic and to become an elemental dragon slayer." Lucy said in annoyance.

"Why would I help you?" Aconolgia sneered.

"Because right now you seen to think that you are the king of dragons and as far as it goes dragons are extinct. Also you aren't a king because you have no subjects. Also without me everything on earth will cease to exist including you. If you teach me what I need to know then I can get the dragons to come back. All I ask for in return is that you don't kill my family." Lucy said pointing to her frozen Nakama.

Aconolgia stayed silent for a minute then leaped into the air and started flying.

"Unfreeze them." The king bellowed and Lucy did as she was told.

Once they were unfrozen everyone noticed that Lucy wasn't there. They panicked and didn't see that Aconolgia had already sent a black beam their way.

The beam made a huge last and before it could reach Lucy Aconolgia swopped her up. Lucy was speechless; she couldn't comprehend what had just happened. When she snapped out of her trance she looked back where the island used to be. It wasn't there; it was if the island was never there it begin with. Lucy glared at her dark dragon that was carrying her one his back.

"I asked you not to kill them!" Lucy cried in anger.

"Don't worry. They aren't dead, simply out of time. I froze the whole island in time and your first master Mavis Vermillion cloaked them so no one would find them. It's as if the island never existed. It'll show back up when I give the word that your training is done. Also everyone's memories of you joining Fairy Tail have been erased but you can give it back to them when I teach you the spell. So right now you are just Lucy Heartfilia the girl who ran away from home. And you also will not ne aging, when your friends wake up the aging spell will disperse." Aconolgia explained.

"Fine if this is what I have to sacrifice to save everyone then so be it. Where are we going?" Lucy asked curiously.

"I am bringing you to my cave. You will train there, first we will start with Dark Magic, then we will begin your dragon slaying magic and finally you will learn how to balance the Light and Darkness together." Aconolgia explained to his new pupil.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

"Lucy come here." Aconolgia said with a booming voice at the entrance of the cave.

"Coming!" Lucy replied back from where she was practicing her dragon slaying techniques. "What up pops." Lucy asked while running up to Aconolgia. Lucy started calling the dragon king pops after the first year of training and after she found out that the dragon king was protective of her when a forest Vulcan. Lucy decided that Aconolgia was a better father to her than her actual father.

"Luce I am proud to say that you have finished your training in just four years now it is time for you to begin your final stage in becoming the Balancer. You must join a guild." Aconolgia told his adoptive daughter.

"What? I can't. I am a Fairy Tail mage." Lucy said.

"Yes you can. It's the only way to finish your training." Aconolgia said. "I did not train you for four years, for you to just give up. Now the guild you will be joining is called Sabertooth. They recently had two dragon slayers join and your Uncle Jiemma is the master." Aconolgia informed Lucy.

"Uncle Jiemma, the one on my mother's side?" Lucy asked and Aconolgia nodded.

"Now use your cloaking magic and be on your way. The dragon slayers will be able to smell dragon on you if you don't."Aconolgia warned.

"Where is the guild?" Lucy asked finally giving in.

"It's just over the mountains. You can use your teleportation magic if you would like." Aconolgia said. Lucy nodded, said a quick good bye and left the cave. Lucy then ran into the forest when Aconolgia wasn't looking and leaned against a tree.

When she was sure no one was looking she knocked three times on the trunk of the tree just then an yellow exceed flew down from the tree.

"Lu-Lu your back." The exceed cheered and Lucy smiled.

"Kiko, I need you to take me to the villiage right away. I came to say goodbye." Lucy whispered.

"Ok, follow me." The yellow exceed said and flew away with Lucy following.

They came to a clearing and exceeds were everywhere. Lucy stepped into the middle of the clearing and all the exceeds watched her. Just then a white exceed with a golden crown stepped forward.

"Lucy-san, what brings you back? You usually come on weekends." The exceed questioned.

"Your majesty, I came to say good bye. Aconolgia is sending me some where to finish my training. I also came to say that Carla, Happy and Panther Lily have not showed up, but I will inform when they do." Lucy told the queen of exceeds.

"Thank you for being our friend for so many years and for the information of our former exceeds. We would like to give you a good bye gift. You see recently an exceed had died from poisonous berries and now we have an orphaned child on our hands. We would like it if you take care of him for us?" the queen asked.

"Really? If you guys need help you know all you need to do is ask."Lucy said.

"So…." All the exceed questioned.

"Ha, I would be happy to." Lucy smiled brightly. During the past few years Lucy had stumbled upon the exceeds when she was trying to get a break from training.

She found out that Happy's parents lived there and Carla's mother was the queen. So she came back on weekends, when Aconolgia would give her a break, and told them if anything had changed with Fairy Tail's disappearance. When an older looking exceed came out of one of the houses they had built. It was a little exceed that was sleeping, it's fur was a light brown, it had round shaped ears and it had chocolate brown eyes like mine. The elder exceed put the younger in my arms.

"Take good care of him, his name is Duffy." The exceed told me. I nodded and she walked away.

"Well then Miss Lucy you should be on your way fare well." The queen told me.

With that Lucy transported to the front of Sabertooth's doors and sighed. She kicked the doors open and saw hundreds of people staring at her. Out of nowhere two guys stood in front of Lucy blocking her pathway to her uncle's office, Lucy's face went emotionless. One of the guys had blonde and had a scar next to his eye and the other one had black hair and crimson eyes.

"Excuse me." Lucy said. Lucy had to hide herself from any emotions at Sabertooth because she still belongs to Fairy Tail. "I need to talk to your master."

"Why, do you want to join Sabertooth?" Blondie asked.

"Yeah." I replied shortly.

"Don't you know that weaklings like you don't get to join the guild." The same boy laughed and a tick mark appeared on my head.

"How do you know if I'm a weakling? For all I know you guys could be the weaklings and are just pretending to be all high and mighty." Lucy snapped at the dragon slayer. By now the whole guild was listening in on the conversation.

"How dare you call me, the great Sting Eucliffe, weak?" Sting shouted.

"You are annoying me." Lucy sighed.

"Who are you anyways?" The black haired guy finally spoke up.

"Me, how 'bout you?" Lucy asked.

"If I am mistaken I asked you first." He countered.

"Touché." Lucy smirked, and then stuck out her hand after adjusting Duffy in her arms. "Name's Lucy Heartfilia, celestial mage, and others. This is my new friend Duffy, he's an exceed." Lucy introduced herself and Rogue took her hand and shook it firmly.

"Rogue Cheney, Shadow Dragon Slayer, and this is my idiot partner who is a Light Dragon Slayer. We also have exceeds." Rogue said and ignored the 'Hey' that came from his partner.

"Oh, so you're the dragon slaying duo. Maybe we could battle sometime." Lucy smirked.

"Yeah, you wish. What makes you think that a celestial mage could beat us and by the way we already have a celestial mage who has three golden keys." Sting bragged.

"If you were listening closely I said I have other magic other than celestial magic. But I'll only reveal those in battle." Lucy told Sting. She shoved passed the dragon duo and headed towards the office but before she opened the door she looked back at the two boys. "By the way, I have 10 golden keys." Lucy smirked.

* * *

**I am sorry about the time skip but i am not very good with that kind of stuff but if you would like me to write it, please review and I will try to. But it will be a separate story.**

**Please review for this story about who I should pair Lucy for. Rogue or Sting.**

**-penguinlover93 _**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Ok, so I got a lot of help and votes from some very helpful people. I asked suggestions for pairings with Lucy and I got some pretty interesting replies. I also got help from someone helping me out with a little problem called Minerva and I just want to have a special shout out to Guardian Of Heaven. Any ways there are some new pairings that these people have suggested and I would like to put them in the poll.

Rogue: 10

Sting: 4

Laxus: 2

Natsu: 2

Cobra: 1

Midnight: 1

Once Lucy had entered the master's office, she hid Duffy behind the cloak that she was wearing. She knew that her Uncle could be scary, but once you get to know him he's a big softie; unless you get him mad then you are doomed.

Of course he is still scary and If Duffy woke up because of his booming voice and sees her Uncle's permanent glare, she didn't want him to be scared. That is unless his voice didn't scare the poor thing first.

She pulled down the hood of the cloak and turned away from the door and toward where her Uncle was. She was wondering why he hadn't yelled at her, asking who she was. It was because he was asleep, with his head in his arms snoring quietly. Lucy giggled at her Uncle's sleeping form.

"Oji." Lucy whispered, to make sure he was really asleep. Lucy snickered when there was no reply, and ran out of the office with a smirk on her face. Every guild member watched her with curiosity. She ran up to Rogue and put Duffy in his arms then ran away again him with a bewildered look on his face.

She leaped over the counter of the bar and rummaged through the fridge lacrima. She found whipped cream in no time. She then looked around the guild and saw a masked with a red feather hat. Lucy silently cheered with victory. She crawled back over the counter and slowly walked over to the boy in the mask. She went up in his face and stared blankly at him, as his cheek turned into a pink shade. Lucy smirked and reached her hand up to his hat. She plucked a feather and backed away.

"Thanks." Lucy said and ran back to the office. Everyone stared in shock at the open door and back at the boy and then at the door.

"Wow Rufus, way to go." Sting clapped the boy in the back.

"If my memory serves me correct, she showed you up first." Rufus snapped back. With that everyone's gaze went back to the office door.

Sting, Rogue, and Rufus poked their heads through the crack of the door and their jaws dropped to the floor at what they saw.

Lucy was putting whipped cream all over the master's sleeping person. Usually you only put it on one of the hands but Lucy learned from experience that you have to put it all over Jiemma or else, he would rub his nose with the clean hand and the chase you around the manor with the dirty hand.

So once Lucy found the container empty she tossed it into the waste basket, which was sitting by the foot of the desk, and pulled out the feather that she plucked from Rufus' hat. She tickled the master's nose until he started to scrunch up his nose. Finally he gave up to the itchy sensation and put his whipped cream covered hand to his nose only to have a face full of whipped cream. Once he figured out what was going on, he roared in anger.

Lucy shoved the three peeping boys out of the room with a huge grin on her face, while the guys were thinking, 'What is wrong with this chick, she's going to kill us all.'

Once they were a safe distance from the office Lucy hid behind the group of mages that gathered to see what happened to their master.

Jiemma came marching out of the office, fuming. But instead of cowering in fear they all had to stifle their laughter because the master hadn't wiped off the cream on his face, yet.

"Who did this?" Jiemma bellowed. No one answered; they were all frozen in fear now. Sting and Rogue would have ratted the person out right away but it was a girl who did this, a girl who didn't belong to the guild no less. If they told the master she did it he would get careless and hurt her, then she could take it to the counsel and get the guild disbanded for hurting a civilian. And also Rogue was holding a baby neko, just like Lector and Frosch, they wouldn't dare hurt the poor thing by hurting it's friend. They may seem cold hearted but they had a soft spot for cats.

When no one answered the master of Sabertooth got angry. "If you don't show yourself I will just have to punish everyone." Jiemma warned.

Just then a ball of pink wool was thrown at the master which was followed by a quiet gomen and a flash of gold.

"Who threw that?" Jiemma asked another question getting angrier by the second.

"Oh shut up old man, you're scaring the poor things." Lucy said coming out of the crowd of mages. Everyone stared at the hooded figure like she was crazy.

"Reveal yourself." Jiemma ordered the mysterious figure, who pouted under the hood.

"Nu-uh, that's no fun. You'll have to figure out who I am. You can tell by my voice alone." Lucy giggled while sitting in a chair that was in front of the Sabertooth master as if taunting him. Usually Lucy wouldn't act like this but she had to keep up the act just in case someone decided to remember who she was.

"I will not play childish games, either you tell me who you are yourself or you'll be punished." Jiemma roared with anger.

"Hmm, I'll give you a hint, Oji Jiemma is related to ogasan. Now if you don't figure it out with that hint, I will be very disappointed and I might have to punish you." Lucy pouted.

"Oji?" The master asked with confusion. Then suddenly Jiemma remembered a little girl with blonde hair running up to him trying to give him. The little girl was a spitting image of his older sister, but his sister died and the little girl ran away and later she started to appear in Weekly Sorcerer.

"L-Lucy." The old man stuttered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Rogue: 10**

**Sting: 5**

**Laxus: 2**

**Cobra: 1**

**Midnight: 1**

* * *

Lucy smiled brightly at the guild master, and took off her hood. "Rightio, old man."

"Ah, I should've known it was you, with this stupid prank and your voice. Now what are you doing here?" Jiemma demanded, and finally wiping of the whipped cream off of his face and both of his arms. He also noticed that he left a sticky trail behind him. He needed to tell someone about that.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot about that." Lucy giggled and that caused the guild to sweat drop. Then turned serious and the smile was completely gone from her face, as if it were never there. It caused the guild to shiver, they seemed to notice that the girl didn't look the way she was intended to without her smile and they had just known her for a short period of time. But for Jiemma it made him worry, his niece always had a smile on her face and without it she looked foreign to him. "I need to talk to you it is very important, and you probably won't believe me." Lucy said sternly.

"Yes, it seems to be. Your mother always talked like that when something was important. Let's go to my office." Jiemma inclined his head towards his office. Lucy nodded in agreement and followed her Uncle.

Once the door was closed everyone stared at the closed door in shock for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

"What the heck, the master has a niece!" Sting broke through the silence.

"It seems that way. He looked like he was surprised to see her. I have an odd feeling that I have seen her before." Rogue said thoughtfully.

"If my memory serves me right, and let's face it, it always does, she has been seen in Weekly Sorcerer magazines. Do you think that maybe you saw her in one of those?" Rufus asked.

"No, I don't buy those gossip filled things. I remember her face from when I adored Gajeel. It just seems blurry." Rogue spoke.

"Maybe she was from Phantom Lord, but you didn't see her a lot cause you were so focused on Gajeel." Rufus offered again.

"No I don't think so. I've seen her before, too. When I followed Natsu and his weak guild around. Maybe she was a part of Fairy Tail and were there when Gajeel and Natsu, but when they disappeared she found out that the guild was weak and just had a lot of luck. She then quit the guild and decided to join Sabertooth." Sting snickered. Just then Sting was punched into a wall across the room.

"The hack, who did that to the almighty Sting?" Sting roared.

"Oh I'm sorry my hand must have slipped." Lucy growled.

"Who in their right mind gave you the right punch me?" Sting growled right back at the blonde.

"Me, I don't like the fact that you trash talk people who you don't even know. You put yourself so high up on a pedestal that you don't see people for who they truly are. You think that you are so much better than other people but you aren't. You go talking around saying that 'I'm the best no one can beat me.' or 'You're so weak and I'm better I can take on any one and anything.' I bet you won't even take the time to get to know a person." Lucy sneered.

"Sooo, I was right." Sting smirked.

"You couldn't be more wrong." Lucy glared. She then walked over to Rogue with an expressionless face that could rival his. "Thanks for watching Duffy. Sorry I just shoved her into your hands without asking." Lucy muttered reached for Duffy who was still sleeping soundly. Rogue nodded his head silently saying it was alright, and handed the neko over to her.

Once she adjusted her new friend into her arms she went back into the office and closed the door. Seconds later the Master was shoved out of the room and then again the office door was slammed hard. Jiemma looked around the guild hall and his eyes landed Sting being silently lectured by Rogue. He narrowed his eyes at the two boys.

"What happened?" Jiemma asked carefully.

"Sting made a stupid accusation. I shall show you what happened." Rufus said, afraid of what the master would do if he didn't find out what happened to make his niece. "Memory Make: Past." Rufus chanted and a screen appeared in front of the Master. It showed what Sting had said and then Lucy coming out of nowhere to tell Sting off.

"Sting you shall be punished." Jiemma started to glow with magic. He understood what had happened to Lucy these past few years because she gave him back his memories and explained what had happened on Tonrou Island. He now understood how much she cared for Fairy Tail and why she decided to join this guild. Although this he still thought that Fairy Tail was weak but he wouldn't dare say that out loud cause she would probably kill him. And she probably could with her new found powers. He noticed though that one of her hands were covered up by a fingerless glove and he asked her what was there.

She revealed her hand and showed him that it was her Fairy Tail mark, begging him not to make her take it off if she was going to be a part of Sabertooth. Of course he couldn't say no to her and asked her where she wanted her new guild mark and what color. Lucy told him that she wanted it to be half black and half white and that she wanted it to be on her upper back so that it was hidden by her hair and cloak. It wasn't that she was ashamed of being a part of this guild it was that she knew people were fearful of Sabertooth mages and she didn't want to be viewed as scary before people even got to know her.

With Lucy in the office:

"They don't have a clue what I've gone through. I would never leave Fairy Tail, if I ever did then I would never forgive myself. I'm still a part of the guild, I still have my insignia. I just hope one day they will forgive me for taking them away from their nakama." Lucy talked to herself. Just the little exceed in her hands started to stir and Lucy smiled softly. "Hey you slept for a long time I was getting worried." Lucy talked to the stirring neko.

Then the male exceed's eyes shot open and he tried to fly out of Lucy's arms but couldn't cause he was so young. He then looked back at Lucy and tears gathered in his eyes. "Please don't hurt me." The young exceed whimpered. Lucy kept the warm smile on her face and replied to the young cat.

"Never, I am your family now." And she got a small smile from the exceed in reply.

Thanks for reading and I would really appreciate it if you guys could vote for:

Rogue

Sting

Laxus

Natsu

Midnight

Or Cobra

Thanks for reading and I'll try my hardest to post the next chapter quickly.

SPOILER: LUCY IS GOING TO MEET MINERVA AND SHE MIGHT GO VISIT FAIRY TAIL!


	5. Chapter 5

Once Lucy told Lucy that she was his family, he felt content. His mother had died because he had gone out and picked berries that ended up killing her. Then he was sent to the orphanage where the rest of the orphaned exceeds called him a murderer and he couldn't argue with them. His mother has been dead for a year already and no one wanted to be his friend. He thought he would never have a home again, that is until Lucy showed up.

He's been with Lucy for 2 months and today's date is July 6th. Duffy was happy he had made new friends at the guild. His best friends were Lector and Frosch, but Lector scared Duffy when he would brag about how Sting was the best. The first time Lector said it Duffy tried to argue back and that ended up with Lector punching him in the face and crying to Sting. Then Sting tried to punish him for making Lector cry but that was when Lucy showed up and beat Sting up. All of this happened with Rogue and Frosch watching in the back ground.

In those two months Lucy had befriended Sting and Rogue, also she was friends with Rufus but he wasn't around a lot for some reason. Today though Duffy and Lucy were packing up for a trip to Lucy's old house. The two partners lived in a little apartment much like Lucy's old one but cheaper so Lucy didn't have to go on missions a lot, which gave her training time.

"Mama, why can't we go to the guild?" Duffy asked for the thousandth time that morning.

"I already told you Duf, we are going on a trip and need to leave right away." Lucy told the little exceed.

"But, I want to see Lector and Frosch." The exceed complained.

"I know, but we need to leave." Lucy tried to reason but Duffy just pouted even more.

"Can't I at least say bye to them. Because if I don't tell them I'm leaving won't Sting-san and Rogue-san break in, _again_?" Duffy exaggerated the again. Lucy thought this over and finally gave in.

"Fine, but only for five minutes, while you talk to Lector and Frosch I'll talk to Oji." Lucy instructed Duffy.

"Yes ma'am." Duffy saluted then burst out into giggles, which he does often.

"Ok then hurry and finish packing then let's head out. I don't want you to invite them with us, like you every time we go on a mission." Lucy warned Duffy.

"Don't worry, geez have a little faith in me." Duffy muttered. With that the duo left the house and each had a bag filled with necessities. Once they reached the guild Duffy flew off to were the dragon duo and their exceeds usually sit.

Lucy looked towards the table to make sure that Duffy was alright, knowing that sometimes Lector intimidated him, and found him already laughing with the two others. Sting and Rogue waved at her and she waved back but didn't go over to the table like she normally did. Lucy turned away from them and walked to the master's office not bothering to knock on the door before entering.

What she saw though threw her off. A black haired girl was there, 'She looks like one of those old Japanese theatre people.' Lucy thought.

"Excuse me, can't you see that I am talking to my father." The girl sneered.

"Minerva relax this is Lucy, your cousin." Jiemma introduced.

"Cousin? Oji you never told me that you had a daughter. She only looks a little younger than my age, why haven't I met her?" Lucy asked baffled by the idea of having a secret counsin.

"Well, my wife and I decided to keep it a secret." Jiemma said casually.

"Father did you let her into the guild? She looks so weak, how did she beat Sting?" Minerva questioned her father. But before he could reply Lucy spoke.

"Beat, what do you mean beat? Why would I beat up Sting other than if he annoys me." Lucy muttered the last part.

"Because, it's the entrance exam for weaklings like you. I get to decide who has to take exam or not. If you can last five minutes against Sting then you're in, if you can't you don't join. Of course no has beat him ever but plenty of people have stayed conscious." Minerva explained.

"What, guilds aren't supposed to work that way." Lucy spat.

"Well Sabertooth does. And since I'm guessing you didn't take the exam and still got in, you have to battle Sting and win." Minerva smirked.

"I have a better idea, I'll battle you." Lucy glared.

"Fine, but you do realize that I am the strongest person in this guild." Minerva cackled.

"Then why aren't you the master?" Lucy shot back and it was Minerva's turn to glare.

"Outside now." Minerva ordered.

"Ai, ai master." Lucy teased the fuming Minerva.

Once outside the whole guild was there because Minerva went through the guild screaming and tossing furniture and people out of the way.

"Blondie what's going on?"Sting asked coming out from the crowd with the 3 exceeds and Rogue.

"I'm just going to battle my dear cousin." Lucy answered.

"What why?" Rogue asked.

"You all know why, she didn't take the entrance exam and now I'm going to show her we don't except weaklings." Minerva sneered.

"But, she's already been in the guild for 2 months." Rufus added, magically appearing beside Sting.

"Yeah, we've already accepted her." Sting said.

"Well I haven't." Minerva huffed.

"Whatever, let's start already. I have to go soon." Lucy muttered.

"Oh yeah like where?" Minerva asked snootily.

"None of your business." Lucy spat at her.

"Everything is my business." Minerva smirked and started the battle by trying to punch Lucy which she dodged.

"Let me ask you, why does this guild care so much about strength? Why can't you see people for who they are and not put them in categories like weak and strong? Why does it bother you so much that I had joined Sabertooth without the entrance exam?" Lucy asked while dodging everything that Minerva threw at her.

"Because I hate weaklings they don't belong in guilds, especially Sabertooth." Minerva growled.

"Don't lie to me." Lucy snarled as she caught Minerva's hand in mid punch. All of the guild member's held their breath, even the master.

"Fine you want the truth, my father forced me to grow up to be strong never lose a battle, if you do you aren't worthy to be in his eye sight." Minerva said harshly. "I remember what he said when he first started training. 'Why are you as weak as this?' I would say forgive me and he would reply 'Don't beg for forgiveness you stupid girl! If I am to bear a daughter, it must be strong. If it were to be weak I would erase it… daughter or not. How long will you shed those worthless tears? Tears are the ultimate apex of weakness! How many times must I tell that to you before you get that through that thick skull of yours?! Take of your clothes. When your tears have finally dried up, you can come home.' That day the lesson was engraved that only the strong should live." 1 Minerva explained.

Then her eyes widened two slim arms engulfed her into a hug. She hadn't had one of these since her mother left. Every one of the guild member's jaws dropped to the floor at the two and at Minerva's story.

"Minerva, I know what it feels to have an awful father. I lost my mother 11 years ago and when she died my father grew cold. I ran away I didn't listen to him, he told me that I was only good for being marrying to another company. After I ran away I found a new family, then he tried to crush them to get to me. They risked their lives for me, In the end I went back to my father, he told me that he did all that to get me to marry an ugly fat boy." Lucy cracked a smile when Minerva giggled through tears. "I told him I was not his to claim I would choose my own life and not listen to him. I left him there and when I left the manor my family was running towards me saying that I shouldn't have run off." Lucy pulled apart from Minerva and smiled.

"If you want me to go I will, but if you let me stay I promise to never lose." Lucy promised.

"You should stay, I mean no one has ever made me cry in a long time." Minerva chuckled as she wiped her tears away. Just then Lucy turned deadly serious with a dark aura surrounding her. It made everyone watching want to pee their pants. She turned to where her Uncle was standing. She went over to him and balled up her fist, raised it. She swung and hit her Uncle square in the face which caused him to fall to the ground with a dent surrounding him.

"You're no better than him." Lucy spat. She squatted down to face her Uncle and pulled him by the shirt close to him. "The only reason I'm not going to humiliate you, is because you have a guild to run. But if I ever hear you talk, or act that way to someone, anyone ever again. I. AM. GOING. TO. KICK. YOUR. BUTT. TILL. YOU. CRY. OUT. FOR. MERCY." Lucy said with a sadistic tone which made the whole guild shiver.

"Lucy-san?" Frosch came up to me.

"Yes Frosch." Lucy said with a stoic face.

"When are we leaving for the trip, Duffy-san invited us." Frosch said innocently, as Lucy's eyes turned into slits.

"Duffy!" Lucy roared and afterwards there was a little squeak.

"Sting-san, Rogue-san, Minerva-nee, save me." The exceed cried.

Thank you for reading this and I am trying to make Lucy go visit Fairy Tail but I don't know when that will happen. Don't forget to vote for:

Rogue: 11

Sting: 6

Cobra: 4

Laxus: 2

Midnight: 2

1) I did not make that up those words were actually said in chapter 388 page 12 of Fairy Tail.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy really wanted to punish her adopted exceed for inviting the other two that were in the Sabertooth guild. She wouldn't entirely mind just taking the three of them on the trip, it was their best friends that she really didn't want to go with her. Once Frosch said that he was invited on the trip I gave Duffy a stern talking to, then Minerva asked if she could go since she was her cousin/ best friend now, they had to go everywhere together. Minerva stated before the blonde mage could decline.

Now she was stuck with a annoying blonde's head on her shoulder, and an emotionless brunette's head on her lap. Also Duffy was sitting on her head talk loudly to the other two exceeds that where sitting next to Minerva.

"Lucy, where's your guild mark?" Minerva asked out of the blue.

"It's on my back." Lucy replied looking out the window.

"Where is your guild mark, I want to see." Minerva questioned again.

"I can't these two are laying on me." Lucy sighed.

"Why is it concealed?" Minerva kept questioning.

"It isn't if I lifted up my hair it would be in plain sight." Lucy told her cousin.

"So it is concealed, why are you hiding your guild mark?" Minerva pushed.

"I'm not today it's just down, I usually don't wear my cloak and I usually out my hair up." Lucy said.

"Why isn't up today while we are up and about?" Minerva asked starting to get annoyed.

"It just is." Lucy said, anger lacing her voice but Minerva didn't back down.

"Why don't you put it up on that concealed hand of yours. I want to see what's under that glove." Minerva said to her cousin. Now Sting and Rogue were listening they were curious as to what was under the glove, too.

"I don't want to show you, its mine business not yours." Lucy said covering up her right hand with her left.

"Oh, come on Blondie what's under that glove." Sting managed a complete sentence.

"Minerva-nee, Sting-san don't make mama show you." Duffy whimpered.

"Why not, I think as her guild mates that we have the right to know." Minerva huffed

"Fine, you want to see then fine." Lucy glared and took off her glove. Five collective gasps were heard.

Lucy's hand had claw marks on it, her most prized possession, other than her keys, was destroyed.

"What happened?" Rogue whispered.

"This hand, I used to love having this hand shown and I was so proud of it because it was my family's symbol." Lucy sniffled. "But I abandoned them, in order to protect them. This is what happened; I don't have the honor of wearing it anymore. A dragon did this to me." Lucy whispered as the five eyes widened.

"You mean like Sting's and Rogue's parents?" Minerva asked cautiously still eyeing the now covered hand.

"No, he's too powerful, he's the king of the dragons." Lucy said. "He's the one who took my family away." Lucy told the group. "I have to tell you guys something but you have to promise you won't do anything harsh. Go ahead and kick me out of the guild if you want. I am a Fairy Tail mage and I am the one who caused them to disappear." Lucy said.

"W-what?" Sting stuttered.

"I destroyed my Family." Lucy muttered not even believing herself. She hadn't said it in so long.

"Fairy Tail was the most known guild four years ago, I think we would have known who you were." Rogue said getting out of his state of shock.

"No you wouldn't have the dragon king erased everyone's memory of ever being in the guild." Lucy told her guild mates. "Now let me give them back." Lucy said and closed her eyes. When she opened them again they were glowing gold.

"Ritan." Lucy muttered and suddenly the five groaned and pictures flashed through their heads.

"You're a Fairy?" Lector asked in astonishment.

"Not just any Fairy. You're the one who Natsu always hung out with." Sting groaned through his motion sickness.

"Yeah, technically speaking, but yes I am still a Fairy. I wasn't given a proper Fairy Tail good-bye." Lucy smiled awkwardly.

"What is a proper Fairy Tail good-bye?" Rouge asked.

"It's a ceremony where Fairy Tail says 3 things to you. I wanted to go back to Fairy Tail one day have them do it to me but I can't because no one remembers who I am. To them and everyone else in Fiore I am Lucky Lucy Heartfilia. A rich man's daughter, who lost her mother to a wizard disease. The only ones who actually know about me are the master, you guys, and my celestial spirits. You see the day that my nakama disappeared was during an S-class exam, we were attacked by Grimoire Heart. They also awakened Zeref the Dark Mage who called upon the man who turned into a dragon, Acnologia. He was about to attack when I froze time. I know this sounds so bizarre a celestial wizard who freezes time, I mean if I hadn't experienced this first hand I would think I would be going crazy but anyway. There's a whole lot more to this story and I just wanted to say that it was my fault that Fairy Tail disappeared. Acnologia was about to blast my family to no existence so I made a deal with him, I told him that if he would spare my friends and teach the art of dragon slaying and the strongest dark magic then I would make him a king again." Lucy explained.

"So you made a deal with one of the monsters in Zeref's books, to save your friends?" Minerva asked, all Lucy could do was nod her head.

"Yes, they aren't dead like he promised, they are just asleep. They are being protected by the first master of Fairy Tail. I can't age just like they can't. In exchange for that I will be able to sense when they will return back to the land of the living and I have to follow the orders of Acnologia no matter, I'm sort of like his body guard." Lucy choked back a sob. It isn't that she doesn't like Acnologia it's just that shes afraid one day she might have to betray the friends she tried so hard to protect.

"Lucy you have to understand, what you did to protect the Fairies was a huge sacrifice. They would have died if it wasn't for you." Rogue tried to tell the blonde.

"I don't know, I really don't think it was. I have no right to do what I did to them." Lucy wavered with tears starting to escape.

"Mama what did Uncle Leo say. Don't make him come out cause you know he will and one he's out he won't go back till you fall asleep." Duffy reminded his mother.

"We don't want that." Lucy laughed. Minerva, Rogue, Sting, Lector, and Frosch watched the exchange between the two and smiled about how the name of one of her spirits could cheer her up. The three humans were jealous though, why couldn't they do that.

"We have arrived at the Heartfilia Konzern, please only people with oppointments may enter the Knozern." The Train attendant spoke.

"Alright guys this is our stop." Lucy said and got up to get the luggage.

"Wait you have a meeting with the Heartfilia guy?" Sting asked.

"You really are an idiot." Lucy muttered.

"She is a Heartfilia, baka." Minerva slapped sting upside the head.

"WHAT!?" Sting screamed.

I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a long time, it's just that I have been having a bit of a writers block. This chapter might not be as good as the others I've written and I would love the feed back on how to make the next chapter better. Thanks a lot for supporting me ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Oh me gosh I am so sorry I haven't updated in such along time. It's just that I started Freshmen year in high school and I had extreme writers block. Ok so I guess that I owe you guys and extra-long story don't I? **IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!** Also I wanted to say that there will be a Grand Magic's Game in this story and I am outing a few of my own events in myself so I'm going to ask your opinion. Should there be a singing contest and is there should be then I was thinking that they could do Disney songs or regular. The contestants will be **Erza, Milliana, Lucy, Juvia, Warcry, Jenny, and Cheria. If you have any suggestions for songs then please vote for either Disney or regular, the name of the contestant, and the song.**

**DISLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**

When the 4 guild mates and 3 exceeds got off the train, a guard at the station immediately recognized the young mistress. To everyone else's memories Lucy hadn't been back in 5 years and 5 days. She ran away on her birthday on her 16th birthday. Everyone in the Konzern had taken the night off and set up a party for their young mistress, well everyone except for her father who had forgotten her birthday yet again. When Spetto had gone to go get the young girl, she came back crying hysterically flailing her arms around, trying to show the others a piece of paper. The paper was a letter to the employees saying that she had left and wasn't coming home any time soon. She said that she was sorry that she had to leave them.

"Lady Lucy is that really you?" the guard asked in amazement and almost on the verge of tears of seeing her.

"The one and only." Lucy smiled and moved to hug her used to be guard.

"I thought for sure that you weren't ever come back after Master Jude had gotten remarried." The guard said when they pulled away. He then saw the horrified expression and guessed that his young mistress had not heard the latest news.

"He did what." Lucy whispered. "I'm going to kill him." Lucy said accidently letting one of her magic barriers break free, but then quickly made another one after she realized what she had done. However her companions had felt the difference in the air with the magical outburst. The guard was almost knocked of his feet and the three wizards had to take a step back.

"David I want you to take me to my father please." Lucy commanded before anyone could ask what the pressure was.

"Yes just let me inform the rest of the guards of my absence." The guard named David said and walked away to inform the rest of the guards said.

"Lucy, mind telling us what just happened?"Rouge questioned the blonde mage.

"What do you mean?" Lucy tired to play the innocent card.

"You know exactly what we're talking about." Minerva said while crossing her arms over her chest. "Lucy if we are going to be team mates then you have to trust us, so we can trust you." Minerva said.

"Ok just wait till we are away from David and secure in my bedroom." Lucy said.

"Why?" Sting asked.

"If I didn't want you to know why would I want to say it out in front of all the servants? All the rooms in the Heartfilia mansion are sound proof." Lucy explained.

"Why would they be sound proof? What if someone tried to kidnap you?" Rogue asked.

"Please, if you knew my dad then you would understand why he made the walls sound proof." Lucy snorted. Just then Lucy was tackled to the ground by an old woman in a maid outfit, with tears streaming down her face, and snot coming out of her nose.

"Lucy-sama, I thought I would ever get to see you again. I missed you so much." The old lady cried.

Lucy smiled down at the shorter woman and laughed. "I missed you too Spetto." Lucy laughed.

"Ms. Lucy I hoped you kept up with your studies." Bero said.

"Yep, in fact I found Capricorn and he's been teaching me a lot." Lucy told her old teacher.

"That's good, that's good. The old man muttered.

"Lucy, don't forget that you still haven't read all the books in the library." The librarian Ribbon spoke.

"Eh yes, Ribbon." Lucy cringed. Although she loved to read all the books in the library were kiddy books that she hadn't touched after her mother's death.

"Ms. Lucy your father has requested your presence. He wants you to get properly acquitted." A maid said above all the employees of the Konzern.

"Alright, I'm coming Kyoko." Lucy replied back to the maid, who smiled at Lucy, grateful that she remembered her after more than a decade. "They can come too." Lucy pointed to her friends.

"Lucy-sama Master Jude doesn't like pets in the house hold." Another maid said.

"And why's that?" Lucy asked curiously. "If I remember correctly we used to have a dog."

"Yes, but the new mistress doesn't like animals." a maid that Lucy didn't recognize said.

"If I may ask, who are you?" Lucy asked.

"I am the mistresses head maid. I moved here with her." The maid said.

"Well I haven't met this new lady and if she has a problem with my friends she may take it up with me." Lucy said. With that she asked Kyoko to take them to her room and find her a dress to wear.

When they got to Lucy's room and the maid had helped Lucy get dressed, she left to inform Lucy's father that she was ready.

"Ok so now we have time for you to explain yourself." Minerva said and Lucy nodded her head.

"Your right, I should have told you before. The burst of magical power back there was a fourth of my power. I use concealers to hide my true magical abilities because a fourth of power could easily kill everyone within a 50 meter radius. The thing is when I feel a strong surge of emotions the concealers weaken. Back there one broke because of the anger that I felt towards my father. I was able to shut my power back up before it was able to kill anyone though." Lucy explained. The 3 people plus 2 exceeds all looked at Lucy in astonishment.

"You mean to tell me that the power back then was only a quarter of your magical power?" Sting asked and Lucy nodded hesitantly under the stares of her teammates.

"Lucy that's so cool. Now we can strike fear in people together." Minerva said in glee, with sparkles around her.

"Yep that's my mommy. The strongest mage in the entire world." Duffy exclaimed.

"No, Sting-kun is the strongest." Lector argued.

"Nuh-uh." Duffy stuck out his tongue.

"Fro thinks so, too." Frosch said.

"See Fro thinks Lucy's the strongest, too." Duffy said triumphiantly.

"Fro doesn't count." Lector whined.

"Fro counts." Frosch argued.

"Yeah, Frosch counts." Duffy agreed.

"Fine rock, paper, scissors to see who the strongest is." Lector declared. The four mages sweat dropped at the 3 talking nekos.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors shoot!" the three played.

"Yeah, Lucy's the strongest." Duffy cheered happily as he spun frosch around. Frosch and Duffy had gotten paper while Lector got rock.

"Wait, can't we do 2 out of 3?" Lector pleaded.

"Nope." Duffy said while popping the 'p'. Lector went up to Sting with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Sting-kun I failed." Lector hung his head in shame.

"Its fine Lector, besides we know the truth." Sting smiled and patted Lector's head.

"Yeah, yeah. I really don't care either way." Lucy yawned.

"See Lucy-san doesn't care, so that means that Sting-kun is the strongest." Lector cheered.

"Nuh-uh, just because mommy doesn't care, it doesn't mean that she isn't the strongest." Duffy said.

"Fro agrees." Frosch backed up the smallest exceed.

"Guys stop arguing. It doesn't matter who the strongest we're all on the same team, so we're all strong together." Lucy said. Everyone smiled at the blonde girl's statement. "Besides I think it would be between Minerva and Rogue to see who the strongest would be. If you guys were a little bit and didn't have the powers I have today."

"So what you're saying is that you really are the strongest?" Rogue asked.

"Yep." Lucy smiled. Everyone sweat dropped. "If I was at my full potential, not even the Ten Wizard Saints combined would be able to stop me."

"I doubt that's possible." Minerva said.

"It's not though. I've been cursed with the power of balance. In order for balance I needed to learn both magic's of darkness. I already had celestial magic and that's the purest you could get. So Acnologia taught me dark magic. Since he's the king of the dragons and was originally a dark mage he taught me King Dragon Slayer magic combined with any kind of magic I'm familiar with. So far example let's say Erza, from Fairy Tail, equipped into her purgatory armor. I would use my magic like DRAGON KING'S PURFATORY ARMOUR!" Lucy chanted. Lucy stared glowing and with a burst of light Lucy was standing there with a replica only the color design was different. The armor was decorated with a blue designs and was as black as midnight. Also Lucy's eyes had turned blood red.

"Wow." Minerva said in awe.

"Purgatory Armor release." Lucy said. This time instead of a golden burst of light she glowed blue and black flashed. There stood the Lucy everyone loved. Her eyes back to normal. She was totally unfazed by the Titania's strongest armor. "That… was… so… COOL!" Sting exclaimed.


End file.
